poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Solace from the Ice
They made it here and this place is too cold for them except Pengimon he likes the cold Dogmon: Dahh! I'm freezing my butt off out here! Pengimon: Anteatermon: Easy for you to say, you're a Penguin that likes the Cold. Geopardmon: It's a good thing, we have Flamon here with us. Flamon: Yeah, why?￼ Flitmon: You look warm for us. Flamon: I'm not your personal Heater! Lamnimon: Hey, there's an Inn there. Let's go. They went inside the Inn Palmon: Hi there. Wow, I never have so many costumers here. I'm Palmon, welcome to Palmon's Solace. Reflectmon: Finally, it's warm inside. Strabimon: We need some warm outfits in here. Tromon: Hey. Would it be okay if we get here for a little bit? Palmon: Sure, you can sleep here. Then Pengimon turned into Kumamon Palmon: Oh my! I never seen a Hybrid Digimon here. Kumamon: Wow, I like it here. Geopardmon: Kumamon! Your Hybrid Form! Kumamon: Oops! Sorry! Hey, you didn't seem so shocked, Palmon. Palmon: Yeah, I'm okay with that one. But I remember a time when Hybrid Digimon wouldn't warrant a second look. It's only lately your kind has truly gotten scarce. But even then I doubt anyone's eyes have been popped out. KoRaimon: Well, now that you mentioned it. I guess not. Palmon: Eh, don't give it a second thought. Everyone is welcome under my roof￼. Although, it would help if you did a little shopping before you go on your merry way. Talpidmon: Good idea. I winder if she's got anything to keep us warm. That would help. They saw something that look warm Dogmon: Hey, is this one warming up? Ottermon: Oh, this looks nice and toasty. Goatmon: Excuse me, how much do you want for this? Palmon: Hmm? Hold on. Tell me you're not planning to cross the ice fields. Ladybugmon: Yes, we have to get to Saronia. Palmon: (Sigh) Forget it, don't even bother. Making the trip at this time of year would be difficult enough on it's own. But for a while now, the ridge has been overruns by Nasty Mirages and Digimon. No traveler is safe. Hybrid or Rookie, you would be torn right to pieces. Flamon: Oh, yeah? We can handle those guus. You can just point us rightmost those suckas. (Laugh) Palmon: Huh? Goatmon: Oh, you see, we're Legendary Warriors. And we're actually in a journey right now to recover our powers and abilities as many as we can. Right, Tama! Tama: Yes, the-sirr!￼ Palmon: Oh wow! We have had a lot of guests over the years, but you all are definitely my first ever Legendary Warriors. ???: Uh, excuse me. They saw Palmon Patamon: Um... So sorry to intrude. My name is Patamon. You see, I've been stuck here in this Inn for a while now because of all the Mirages and Digimon in Icicle ￼Ridge. Palmon: Patamon! Are you certain about this? Patamon: Of course, I made up my mind. Palmon: (Sigh) Don't give me that look. I won't stop you. Honestly.... Hey, Legendary Warriors. Tromon: Yeah? Palmon: You did say you're on your way to Saronia, is it? Flamingomon: Of course. Lamnimon: In fact, you might say that we're on a mission of sort for Cornelia, so we can't stay here long. Palmon: Good grief. I must be the only one around here with a lick of sense. Okay, fin, you win. But at least take along the warlock's warmer. In exchange, I want you to let Palmon here go along on the trip with you. He knows a bit of white magic. You can't say no for that. Patamon: Palmon. Pengimon: Hey, no skin off my nose. Dogmon: Or ours. Besides, if he can use white magic, he'd really by doing us ''a favor. Patamon: Okay! Everyone, wins! Palmon: So! If that's settled why not rest up before you go? After they got their rest and they went off in their Hybrid Form Agunimon: Whoa. Is that the ridge they were talking about. Kumamon: It looks like the icicles have formed a bridge across the ravine. After we get out of here, I have to do a Hilarious Pose. Cutaway Two Digimons is using hammer and chisel to break the ice￼ me they saw Pengimon doing an Egyptian Pose Digimon: Ha! This Penguin is funny. End of Cutaway They made it to Icicle Ridge Tama: There's only one the-way ￼to Saronia, and that through this ridge. They went ahead and they heard a howling noise Lobomon: Is that the Mirage and Digimon, she tell us about? Loweemkn: Stay close, Patamon. We don't want you to get lost. Patamon: I won't. Agunimon use his power at the Ice and it melt ￼ Agunimon: Thank you, Sizzle power! Kazemon: Thanks indeed, let's go. They saw Wolves Beetlemon: That must have been those Nastu Mirages, Palmon warned us about. Grumblemon: We can't seem to imprism them. This'll be tricky... They fighting the wolves and run away Mercurymon: Hey, Stop running! Ranamon: They seem to have giving us hard time. Then they saw a Giant Wolves Arbormon: My word. He's huge! Just like you, Lobomon! Lobomon: Shut up! Kumamon: Is that the Mirages Leader? Agunimon: Good! Let's go after him! They found it Agunimon: We got you now, fur face! Dogmon: Agunimon, wait! Then many Wolves surrounded them Tama: I don't wanna get wolfed ￼the-dowwwn! Patamon: I can't believe it! Did the wolves lure is here? Kumamon: No way! Anteatermon: What is it, Kumamon? Kumamon: Could it be... these wolves have more brains than you, Anteatermon. Anteatermon: Where did ''that ''come from? That's cold, pointing at ''me every time something goes wrong! Kumamon: Yeah, well in Icicle Ridge, do as the icicles do. Tama: And Icicles the-point! Anteatermon: What!? Why you little! He choke Kumamon Anteatermon: The other heroes can have the puns! Patamon: Uh, guys, I think you should save it for later. They fighting it and they defeated it Agunimon: Okay, that was fun. Tama: Well, that's the-''one way to do it... Kazemon: Patamon, are you okay? Patamon: I'm okay! Once we're outmof hre. Saronia's just skip away. They return to Nine Wood Hill and saw a Door Kumamon: Guys, what's that? Dogmon: A Door? I never appeared here. Agunimon: Hello? He went inside Kazemon: Hey, have you heard Ladies first!? Then they're at the Girl's Tearoom Beetlemon: What is this place? Kumamon: I don't know. They saw a Girl Girl: Visitors? What an usual surprise! Kumamon: You're a Human. What's your name? Girl: My name is... huh? I was right there on the tip of my tongue. Use it or lose it, I suppose. Oh, but this is my Tearoom. So who are you? Will you join me for tea? Mercurymon: No, thank you. But, you say that we're sort of passing through. We're the Legendary Warriors from the Digital World. Girl: Legendary Warriors from the Digital World? Of course! I had a dream about this! I saw you all come here. Today's the day. Agunimon: What? Girl: Right, I think I might know why you've come here. Shall we get started? Dogmon: What? Hold on, come again? You know what we are doing here, even though we don't have the slightest clue? Girl: Mm-hm. You're Elements Heroes looking for your powers and abilities. You've come touch the souls of your friends--- their past, present and Future￼. To step into their foot and fight-- when Mirages and Digimon threaten them and they need you most--- to sway them for success, correct? Ranamon: Uh, we don't know. Beetlemon: Whoa, net www a lot of words. Hey, guys. Did you get those? They shake their heads Beetlemon: Maybe not. Girl: So, who's souls will you touch? Meanwhile Agumon is looking after Cornelia Agumon: ''I never believed it to be more than a legend... a bedtime story someone concocted ''to fill the dreams of children. But becoming the Knight of Courage is real. One lives in me. Shocking, and yet, this part of me has stirred before. Hey, I must be more tired than I thought. Far too much excitement all at once. Huh? He saw a Knight on top of the Castle, so he went inside Agumon: You won't find her. After all, she likes spending time with her subjects. You were mistaken to search here. After that, he defeated it Agumon: Whew... I'm glad that Biyomon is absent. The last thing I want is for her to be abducted again. ''Hm?￼ Again? But, when has she ever been taken away? And it's odd. While battling that Federation soldier, it felt... as thought some divin''e ''force was guidingnmy hands to vict''oy. Oh yes, I am far, ''far ''mor tired than I thought. Back to them Kumamon: Huh? What was that? Lobomon: When we do that, what does the other person experience? Girl: Even time must bend to the whims of fantasy. This place is power. Here, dreams and reality and time all touch. All that was, and all that is, and all that will be. From here, you changed history. You don't have to worry--- the souls you help are not able to see you. And yet, everything is you accomplish, on their behalf becomes something that ''they ''accomplish. So if you come here, fight someone's battle for them, and emerge victorious--- what they see is the same battle won the same way, but by their own hand. Dogmon: Well, that's totally strange, but wow! So, we could help alot of heroes--- ''and ''we get to keep all the prismarium and Data Chip we find? There's like, ''no ''downsides at all! Loweemon: Seems that way. Loweemon: (though) ''But in a way, there is a downside. With that much power, we could do as much harm as we do good. This room of hers affects the destinies of so many... Which makes her what exactly! Is she like Enna Kros? A god? Girl: I wouldn't say I'm a god in the sender you're thinking of. Loweemon: What! You heard my--- Girl: But if you misuse this power, you might not like the consequences. Loweemon: Consequently? Girl: Me and.. him--- is it "her"?--- well, our gates have entwined. So now that all of you have made it in piece, I suppose she'd want me to share a little of this power over time and fantasy. Grublemon: We will, not mess around. We promise. Girl: Good. Arbormon: Hey, what are these Arma ￼gem things? Girl: Hm? You found some Arma gems? Anteatermon: We're not exactly sure, what they're for, but we did turn up a few. Girl: That's good. They have great value here. You can think of those gems as a kind of token. Agunimon: Token? Girl: Yes. In order to touch another soul, or to tamper with time, first, you must offer compensation. Hence the Arma gems--- tokens you can pay in recompense. Dogmon: I get it. So the more we find, the more stuff we can do here. Girl: Right. Goatmon: But isnt't that kind of￼ dodging the question? Okay, they're tokens, but where did they come from? Girl: You needn't wonder about every little thing. Goatmon: Huh? Girl: The world has some secrets you're simply better off not knowing. Goatmon: Okay...￼ Ottermon: So what's the stuff about "invoking" Champion? Girl: With invocation, you can call upon the Medium you've met for help, and then they will fight alongside you in the field of battle. Beetlemon: Huh? You're serious? Girl: Serious, yes. The catch is, you can invoke their power for a very limited time! Basically, they pop ''right in and fwooosh right back out. Ladybugmon: Pop, twoosh. Got it. All the same, the fact that we can invoke them at all-- it sounds pretty useful. Agunimon: Yeah, it will make us fight Mirages and Digimon way easier. Girl: Alright, but there are restrictions. First, not all Medium are Champions. They must awaken their true potential before you can invoke them. Furthermore, some Chapions awaken in stages, and each to their own abilities. You'll need Arma Gems to awaken them, and you'll want to put some thought into who you're going to invoke, and at what time for that matter. Agunimon: We, yeah. Girl: And Invoking isn't free. You have to bend all kinds of divine rules to pull it off, which means more compensation. Goatmon: And I guess we can't pay in Arma Gems? Girl: Not the Gems. Use this those to awaken Champions. To ''invoke, you'll have to store up a different kind of tender.￼ Why don't you think of it as a kind of gauge. When you have enough Champion Points you can invoke them. Agunimon: Oh that's very easy to understand. So, how do we go about storing Champion Points then? Girl: Wear down your souls. To put it simply, the gauge fills when you're hurt, and when you defeat Mirages and Digimon. Dogmon: Uh... Yeah! Okay. So basically, all we have to do is keep fighting. Girl: Correct. Loweemon is thinking Loweemon: Oh! I won't over think it. Girl: Oh, one thing. Many Champions can be found across Digital Grymoire, but you will only be able to call upon three of them at any given time. Think carefully about the situation, and choose the champions suited to the task at hand. Agunimon: But why? Girl: It takes a lot of connecting the dots to make sure they can reach you. Unfortunately, three is the most that I can handle. But if you're willing to offer up your souls at additional portals, then I could arrange something... Kazemon: I... am pretty sure there's no way that can be good, so.. we'll pass.￼ ￼